The present invention relates basically to the field of pan supports for stove burners and more particularly to such supports that may be selectively adjusted to level a pan in relation to an inclined stove top surface.
A non-level cooking surface on a stove causes uneven heating in the foods being prepared. When frying, as an example, an inclined frypan will cause the cooking oil to move to one side of the pan. Food at the opposite side of the frypan will stick and burn while food submerged within the cooking oil will become saturated and not cook properly. Home cooking ranges often include self-leveling or adjusting features for leveling the entire stove surface from the floor supports. Therefore, there is not often a problem in setting and maintaining a typical kitchen stove in a proper level orientation. However, cooking stoves used in recreational vehicles, mobile homes, campers, and other portable installations often require level adjustment. Adjustment of floor support adjusting elements can sometimes be utilized to adjust the level of the cooking surfaces each time the associated vehicle is parked on different terrain or the stove is relocated. However, the adjustment process is slow and tedious. It therefore becomes desirable to obtain some form of apparatus that will enable quick, easy adjustment of the support surface for the cooking pans regardless of the angular orientation of the stove cooking surface.